After the Reapers: The Liara Chronicles
by SpectreKnight
Summary: A spin-off of 'After the Reapers'. A series of short stories following Shepard and Liara's relationship throughout the games and beyond. MShep/Liara. Cover Image by Northwolf89. (Latest Update; Chapter 7)
1. Chapter 1

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; The Liara Chronicles  
><strong>Author:<strong> Knights-Honour  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
>Any character you haven't heard of © me<p>

**Author's Notes:**

With _Reapers_ going so well, I've turned my attention to furthering myself in the games, and I've become quite smitten with Liara T'Soni.

And when I found that there's hardly any MShep/Liara fics out there, I decide to rectify that. And so _**The Liara Chronicles**_were born. The same deal that _Reapers _envisioned applies here, only the main couple is my male Shepard, Theodore and his Blue Star of Therum.

I'll distinguish the spin-off stories from the original by putting 'TLC' in front of the story title.

I hope you guys enjoy these stories as much as you have been with the originals.

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

So the first cab of the block for _**The **__**Liara Chronicles**_ is_A Choice is Made_, which takes place after the Feros mission in Mass Effect.__

**A Choice is Made**

As Shepard turned away from the com after debriefing the Council, he spotted Liara approaching him in the corner of his eye, Ashley right behind her.

"Commander, Miss Williams," the Asari greeted her human crew-mates, though the latter was done some-what reluctantly. "We need to talk," she addressed them both. "If we do not resolve this situation now I am afraid things might become… awkward."

"Oh, 'awkward', huh?" Ashley scoffed.

"I hope we can keep this civilised." Liara continued, a little tersely, "I do not want things to become… unpleasant."

"Right, because it's been _so_ pleasant between us lately," Ashley returned, snidely, not disguising the contempt she held for not only the Asari beside her, but all the non-human crew members on board, despite Shepard's attempt to make her see things differently, which he'd thought had gotten through to her. '_You can lead a horse to water..._' Hannah Shepard's voice drifted through her son's head and he smiled before Ashley's rant returned him to reality. "Look. Somebody in this room needs to make a choice. It ain't me and it ain't you."

Shepard sighed, running a hand through his short sable locks. "I should have seen this coming."

"I'm afraid it was inevitable," Liara sympathised. "I may not know much about human relationships, but I understand the concept of jealousy."

" _**Jealous!**_" Ashley exploded. "Of _you_? Please, you're not even our **species!**_"_

"Perhaps that is **why** you are jealous," Liara countered. "I am a rival unlike any you have ever faced before. Hostility is a common reaction to the unfamiliar."

"Doctor, you keep smart-assing me, and I'll **show** you what my hostile reaction is like!" Ashley growled at the Asari.

"Both of you settle down," Shepard pacified both women. "We can handle this like mature adults."

"Look, Shepard, it's not like we're not married or anything. So if you want to get involved with some alien, go ahead. It's none of my business."

"You're special to me, Ash-"

"Yeah? Kinda hard to feel special when you're always 'chatting' with your little blue friend on the side."

Liara sighed. "This is _exactly_ what I was trying to avoid," she said softly, her hopes dashed; it was clear that Shepard cared for Ashley more than he did her, before looking at Shepard. "I never should have told you of my feelings, Shepard. I have put you in a terrible position. I am sorry."

Shepard shook his head vehemently, Ashley hadn't let him finish and now Liara was getting the wrong impression as to where his affections lay. "No, Liara, you were right to tell me. I feel the same way-"

Ashley once again cut off his confession to the Asari archaeologist, much to his frustration, delivering the ultimatum. "I've heard enough. Me or her, Shepard."

"I'm sorry, Ash, I never meant for you to get hurt," the human Spectre said softly as he stepped closer to Liara. "But Liara is the one that I care about."

Ashley recoiled, looking like she'd been punched in the gut for a moment before she recovered, "Hey, we're all grown-ups, right?" the Gunnery Chief did her best to sound sincere though she was hurting inside. "I hope you two are happy together. Now, if you don't mind, I've got gear to clean,"

Without further ado, she turned and walked out of the com room.

Liara watched the human soldier go before turning back to Shepard. "I feel bad for her. I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine," he assured her, stepping closer to her and taking one of her slender hands in his. "I'll go talk with her in a while. She just needs a chance to cool down."

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry you were put in this position… but I'm glad that you chose me," as her words hit home, her shyness, which was a common occurrence when she was around the handsome human, returned with a vengeance, and she broke away from him, blushing slightly. "But, I don't believe we should continue this discussion in the com room. You know where to find me if you want a more… private conversation."

With a final smile at the handsome Commander, Liara turned and left the room, Shepard's chocolate eyes trained on her slim figure until the door shut behind her, blocking his view.

With a smile of his own, Theodore Shepard returned to his rounds.

Things had just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_Treasured Memories_ is set at the end of Kasumi's loyalty mission.

**Treasured Memories**

"Is there any way we can just destroy the information?" Shepard questioned Kasumi as the Kodiak speed towards the awaiting Normandy.

"No." The master thief shook her head sadly. "Keiji's a master at encrypting files. He laced the information into his memories. You can't get one without experiencing the other."

Shepard paused, Keiji's word's ringing in his ears as he contemplated the choices at hand. His soldiers' instincts were telling him that they should destroy the data, that there was no place for sentiment when it came to intrigue. And if it fell into the wrong hands, the results could be catastrophic. But the rest of him...

Like the master thief, all he had left of his time with his significant other were his memories.

And while he may not have lost the beautiful Asari maiden to the Grim Reaper like Kasumi had with Keiji, Liara was a different woman. The past two years had changed her, her relentless hunt for the Shadow Broker had burnt away the shy naivety that he had once so adored, and had hardened her into someone he barely recognised.

Someone who had had no hesitation in using him to further position in the search for her enemy when he had gone to see her on Illium a month ago.

Though it had stung to be treated so by the woman he loved, he had done what she had asked of him, before he had recruited Thane and Samara for his crew, aided Miranda in relocating her sister, and then he had left Nos Astra, and an unknowingly broken-hearted Liara, behind him to continue his fight against the Collectors.

"If it's that important to you, Kasumi, then keep it," the human Spectre told his team-mate, the words leaving his mouth before he had realised that he'd made his decision, as the shuttle touched down in the Hanger. "Just make sure you're ready to live with the consequences should someone come a-knocking."

"I am. I'll stay off the grid. No one will know I exist," she told him as she stepped out of the Kodiak, turning back to look at him. "Thanks, Shepard."

Shepard nodded his head and then the thief was gone, her HUD appearing over her eyes once more as she entered the elevator.

"Helluva night, huh, Commander?" Jacob questioned as he stepped out of the shuttle.

Shepard turned to look at him. "You can say that again, Jacob. Thanks for the speedy pick-up."

"Not a problem."

With a final nod to the Cerberus soldier, Shepard departed, heading towards the elevator himself, sending the car on its way up to his quarters, where a hot shower was waiting for him and then he would spend the remainder of night wrapped up in his own memories of times gone by.

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Liara Chronicles_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> MShepard/Liara

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
>Any character you haven't heard of © me<p>

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

This takes place during and after Lair of the Shadow Broker.

**Back on Track**

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise," Shepard assured the Asari scientist as they made their way back through Azure.

But instead of soothing her, his comment seemed to cause more dissonance between them, evidenced by her next words as she pulled away from his comforting hand. "I know. You're here to help. Just like always."

"That's not a good thing?" he questioned, confused, as she turned to face him.

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the geth. You fought a Krogan Battlemaster while I cowered. Now, you're doing it again, and I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara," he refuted, though he longed to call her by her proper title; his bondmate, but considering their predicament and his uncertainty about who her heart truly belonged too, he refrained.

She didn't respond, instead she turned and walked away, returning her focus to the mission. "I can get us there, based on Sekat's data. The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck they won't notice we've left until it's too late."

Shepard furrowed his brow, not liking this blood-thirsty side of Liara. "That's a little cold. They killed innocent people!"

Liara stopped walking and turned back to face him again. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Shepard took a step closer. "When I hit the ground back at the trade centre, you went after Vasir without a backward look!"

Liara averted her eyes for a moment. "A little fall wasn't going to kill you." The Asari turned and walked over to the hotel's balcony. "I had to stay on Vasir. I had to stay rational, make the call, like I did with Sekat."

"That's Vasir's fault," Shepard responded as he approached the railing and rested beside her. "Not yours."

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed. And I'd do it again." She turned away from the railing as the Kodiak appeared in the distance, and began making her way towards the landing pad. "But from here on out, things will be simple; get in, get Feron, get out. And kill anyone who tries to stop us."

"Will you just stop for a second?" Frustration erupted in him and he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him. "We'll be jumping several light-years, there's time to talk."

"About what?"

"About **us!**"

"Theo," her tone-of-voice softened, "listen, I'm glad you're here, but..."

"You worried there might be some terminals you need to me to hack?" he responded, not hiding his annoyance at being used the last time he'd been on Illium.

"That's not fair," she returned hotly. "You were **dead!**"

"I came back!"

"It's not that easy!" she replied in anguish. "You can't just come back and have two years of morning suddenly vanish!" she paused, taking a breath as she looked away to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Shepard," Shepard sighed as she returned her gaze to his.

They were back to formalities again.

'_Square-_**freaking**_-one!_' he cursed inwardly, thoroughly frustrated, as Liara took a step back. "I can't get into this. For now, let's just focus on getting Feron back."

With a sigh, he let things slide. "Fine. Let's go."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Adrenaline coursed through Shepard's veins as the Shadow Broker roared at him, as behind him, Liara moved into position and signalled that she was ready for the final assault. Focusing on his foe, the human Spectre charged the horned beast, and, with another furious roar, the Yahg followed suit. As the two foes neared the point of impact, the Broker swiped at the human with his shield, But Shepard feinted to the left, ducking under the beast's arm, leaving the Yahg exactly where they wanted him.

"Liara! Now!" Shepard called to her as he backed away.

Using her biotics, Liara smashed the glass above the head of the Broker, and drawn to the shield around his body, the electricity poured down onto the horned beast until it overloaded his system and he exploded, the shockwave knocking the two over. Liara was quickly back on her feet, and she strode over to give him a hand up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shepard saw Garrus stir and he strode over to give the Turian a hand.

"This is the Shadow Broker," Liara suddenly spoke up, as Shepard was tossing wood off of Garrus, causing him to turn to see what she was up to. "The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily." Feron burst through the door, pistol drawn, but Liara didn't flinch, continuing to address the Broker's agents. "However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

Feron limped over to her. "Goddess of oceans... It's you... You... how?"

"Well," Liara turned from the console to look at the Drell. "Everyone who's seen him in person is dead, so..."

"...You're the new Shadow Broker," Feron finished for her as Shepard approached them.

"Is taking over as the Shadow Broker really a good idea?" Shepard questioned, worry lacing his voice, as he approached them.

"Well, it was either that or lose everything: his contacts, his trading sources. Those will really help us. With the Shadow Broker's information network. I can give you... I can..." her words faltered as the reality of everything that had happened hit home.

"I'll, uh, check the power systems," the Drell supplied before he limped away, Garrus hot on his heels, giving the couple some space.

Shepard watched them go, before turning back to Liara, who had turned away from him, as tears began to roll down her face. Shepard approached her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Liara turned to face him again. "It's over. It's finally... For two years..."

Shepard wrapped the Asari up in a hug. "It's all right," he soothed, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. But as he drew away, she surprised him with a quick, but fleeting, peck on the lips.

But then she pulled away, suddenly unsure. "It's been two years. I don't... We're different people. You have your mission, and..."

He didn't let her finish, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her form flush against his as he sought her lips for a proper kiss, and she responded in earnest, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Okay... okay..." she whispered as she drew back.

"Okay," he murmured back.

"I'll need some time to go through everything, see if there's anything useful for you," the Asari told him as they separated, immediately back to business. "Can you come back in a little while?"

He nodded his head. "Don't be a stranger this time."

"Small chance of that. Come back soon."

With a final nod of his head, Shepard turned and walked away, contacting the Normandy to arrange a pick-up as Liara turned back to the monitors behind her.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Hours later found him back aboard the Broker's ship. Liara had turned up some interesting facts about the old Broker's connection to the Collectors, and had informed him of them, but now their discussion had taken a more personal direction.

"How's Feron doing?"

In all honesty, he'd already spoken to the Drell, wanting to size the younger male up to see where he stood in Liara's heart, and had found out that he was doing okay, but he questioned Liara regardless.

"As well as you'd expect, after two years of intermittent torture," Liara replied as she started to pace.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He wants to work, so I'm letting him help. It helps him to take his mind off things."

Taking a breath as the Asari turned to look at him, Shepard asked the all important question; "And are you and he...?"

"We're just friends," she assured him. "After all, I believe you made it quite clear that I was, as you humans say, taken."

Relief flooded him, but they weren't out the woods just yet. This whole time **he'd** been the one doing the chasing and as childish as it seemed, he wanted to see how Liara would react if he gave her some of her own medicine, to see if their relationship meant as much to her as it did to him.

"Well, it's been great talking to you, Liara. Let me know if you need anything," he spoke, acting slightly aloof, before he turned to go.

"Wait!" Liara called out after him and he stopped. "About before; when we kissed," she turned and paced away as he turned to look at her. "I know that you're not involved with anyone now, but... but that doesn't mean..." she stopped, huffed out a breath before trying again. "Just because we were together before..." she turned back to look at him. "I miss you, but it's been two years. I don't want to put pressure on you."

"I dunno, I've got fond memories of the last time you did that," he responded in earnest as he closed the distance between them, earning a soft chuckle and a fleeting smile from Liara.

"So do I."

"Then why don't you come to the Normandy for drinks?"

She nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"Good, get your things and come on up."

"Okay, thanks. Just give me a minute and I'll be right there," she responded before turning and walking away from him, a smile on her lips.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Hey," he greeted her as she entered his quarters. "Welcome to the Loft. Did you enjoy the tour?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful ship," she responded, taking in the luxurious room, as he approached her. "And I ran into Joker, he seemed happy to see me. Although, he did ask me to record any parts of our conversation where '_my eyes do that freaky black eternity thing._'"

With a sigh, Shepard shook his head; trust Joker to have his mind in the gutter. "Of course he did."

Liara passed him to take a look at his office and Shepard trailed after her. "I also spoke with Dr. Chakwas. I'm glad she's doing well," she told him as she turned back to him. "I brought you something." She presented him with a plain ebony picture-frame. "It took some digging, but I recovered your tags."

He accepted the frame from her, gazing down at the metal tabs. "It seems like forever since I was an Alliance soldier," he responded with a sigh as he turned to place the frame on his desk. "First I get tapped for the Spectres, now Cerberus..."

"You succeed against odds most people wouldn't even take on. It's no wonder everyone wants you on their side. But I know it wears on you," she told him softly as he turned back to face her. "How are you doing, though? I mean really. Not what you tell your squad to keep moral up."

"Honestly? I'm tired," he rumbled as he turned away from her, aggravation welling up in him as he paced away from his desk. "Tired of dealing with Cerberus. Tired of the Council ignoring me. Tired of my closest friends not believing me."

"I heard about what Kaidan said on Horizon. I'm sorry," she told him softly. "But their short-sightedness doesn't diminish what you've accomplished. You've done more than most. You and your team destroyed the Collectors and walked out alive-"

"-The Collectors were just Harbinger's minions, you said so yourself." he cut her off as he made his way down the stairs, cracking his knuckles. "He's still out there, and he won't go down as easily."

"Give yourself **some** credit, Theo. Without the Collectors, the Reapers will have one less tool to use when they arrive," Liara responded as she followed him, pausing at the top of the stairs. "It's funny, it's finally just the two of us and we still end up talking about everyone but ourselves."

Shepard sighed, running a hand through his hair, mussing it up. "I'm sorry," he apologised as he turned back to face her, he'd asked her here to try and get their relationship back on track, not to vent his frustrations out on her, as she approached him. "I'm not usually this morose."

"It's alright, I understand," she soothed, and he knew that she did. "You worried; I would be too if I were in your position," she touched his cheek for a moment. "So tell me this; if this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?"

"Oh, I don't know..." he pretended to think on that. "Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children?" he told her, grinning, grateful to her for pulling him out the rut he'd been finding himself stuck in repeatedly of late.

"You just say these things," she shoved his shoulder in retaliation, before turning away, her grief surfacing as she spotted the battered N7 helmet on his desk. "Goddess. You were dead..." she whispered as she rested her hands on the tabletop, her eyes pricking with tears.

"I got better," he soothed as he approached her.

"This time," she turned to face him, her hand resting on his bicep for a moment before she turned, walking away from him again. "But you're going to leave again." She raised her head to look out the windows at the stars that surrounded them, as if she were willing the Reapers to stay away, to leave the galaxy in peace. "When the Reapers finally arrive, you'll dive into the fray," she turned back to look at him as he approached her. "I spent two years morning you," she told him as he took her hands in his. "So if we're going to try this, I need to know that you're always coming back."

"I don't know," he teased, "That's a pretty big promise to make."

"Oh, is it?" she replied as he leaned in close, his lips inches from her skin.

"I'd have to have something special to come back too," he murmured against her neck as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I'm... open... to suggestions," she replied, her breath hitching as his arms slid around her waist.

"How about... this?" he pulled her flush against him, eliciting a gasp from her lips as she unconsciously initiated the meld. As their minds merged into one, their lips came together as well and overwhelmed by the feel of everything hitting him at once, Shepard was barely aware of Liara working to remove his space tux jacket from his body, followed by his singlet, until she splayed her hands on his bare chest, and his skin tingled at the contact. "God, I've missed you..." he groaned out against her lips before he focused his attention on removing Liara's clothes.

'_It un-zips in the back,_' the Asari maiden told him via the meld and he moved to strip the dress off of her, followed by her bra and panties. Once she was bare, he took her hands in his and led her over to the bed. As she settled on the mattress, he focused on removing his tux pants and boxers. Feeling her desire for him as he stripped off through their connection didn't fail to stir his arousal and he felt his cock swell as he joined her on the bed, their lips and hands finding each other's erogenous zones as they stirred the flames of passion between them even higher until they were both teetering on the precipice of release. '_Theo... I need you, please!_' Liara pleaded him as he settled between her outstretched legs and slid into her moist core, a single thought possessing his mind as he did so; he was home! Once he fully sheathed within her, he paused as they both savoured the intimate link between them, both mental and physical, before they started to move together in the age old dance.

At first their coupling was tender, but as they continued to come together, their lovemaking developed a desperate edge, as the couple sought to reaffirm their bond, which had been stretched thin by all that had happened to them over the past two years, rebuilding it with love and vows that they would be there for each other through the difficult journey that lay ahead. Having already been on the brink when he'd entered her, it wasn't long before Shepard felt his body tighten in preparation of release, and spurred on by the feel of that through their link, Liara's release swept over her like a tidal wave, her muscles clamping down on him as she cried out, both mentally and vocally, his name to the heavens. Shepard was hot on her heels, releasing his seed into her feminine core as he followed her over the abyss of pleasure with a similar cry.

But as they came down from the passion induced high, and he rolled off of Liara, basking in the afterglow of their union, Shepard could feel Liara's emotions change from contentment to sorrow as the loss of his warmth triggered her memories, and by extension his, of the Collector's ambush and the destruction of the original Normandy as she re-sought his warmth.

"Liara..."

"I shouldn't have left your side..." she choked out against his chest as she relived that terrible day all over again.

"No!" he said vehemently, sliding a finger under her chin and guided her head up to look at him. "Liara, listen to me; you were where you were meant to be that day. If you had stayed with me, you would have been killed as well,"

"You don't know that!" she replied as her own memory of Anderson delivering the devastating news of the Commander's death to his crew surfaced, her agony drowning out his words. "I could have saved you!"

"And then you would have been killed as well!" he refuted. "And if that had happened then who would have fought to keep my body from falling into the Collector's hands?"

"I-I..."

"I know that you suffered during these past few years," he soothed as Liara buried her face in his shoulder and began to weep for all the time that they'd lost. "I know, honey, I know..." he hushed as he began to stroke her back. "But what's done is done. All we can do now is to focus on the future."

The young Asari raised her head to look at him through tear-stained eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Theodore Shepard?"

Shepard pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Probably the same thing that I did to deserve you, Liara T'Soni."

Shooting him a watery smile, Liara curled into her bond-mates side as she drifted off to sleep, as she refused to leave his side until morning light, and Shepard followed suit.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Thank you, Theo, for the drinks... and everything else," she murmured softly against Shepard's lips before they shared one final kiss in his doorway the next morning, before she reluctantly drew away from him and entered the elevator.

She had an empire to run and promise to keep, after all.

"Come back soon, Liara," Shepard said softly as the elevator doors closed behind her.

**Fin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Liara Chronicles_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> MShepard/Liara

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
>Any character you haven't heard of © me<p>

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

For those of you who don't know, Theo's background is Spacer/War Hero/Soldier/Paragon.

This takes place the night before Ilos.

**Embracing Eternity**

_See you soon._

_Your loving son,_

_Theodore._

With a final scan of the message, Shepard sent the e-mail on its way. Releasing a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair, the human Spectre stretched his stiff muscles as behind him, his door hissed open.

"Shepard," Liara spoke as he turned to face her. "May I speak with you?"

"Hey," he greeted her softly. "I was just thinking about you."

"I have been thinking about you, too," the Asari replied, her tone just as soft as his. "And about what we are about to face. I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos. I hope we will stop Saren, of course, but part of me fears that we're already too late." She blushed as her nerves returned, but she steeled herself and took a deep breath before she continued. "There is something I must tell you, in case we fail..."

Shepard shook his head. "Don't talk like that," he soothed as he approached her. "We're not going to fail-"

"-please, I am not looking for comfort. Saren may already have the Conduit. It is time to be completely honest with each other," she cut him off as she closed the distance between them. "These could be our last moments together; our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special."

"I want this too, Liara. I do. But are you sure you're ready?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she assured him as she raised a hand to caress his cheek. "Will you join with me, Shepard? Let our bodies and minds unite?"

He raised a hand to cover hers. "Just tell me what to do," he murmured as he lowered his head to her to claim her lips. The passion between them quickly grew as they shed their clothes to further the contact between them. Still standing, the couple began to teach one another how to please each other better as they moved back towards the bed, fanning the flames between them into an inferno. And when the passion-filled blaze was at its peak, Liara initiated the meld between them.

Overwhelmed by the feel of their minds becoming one, Shepard tripped and stumbled back onto the bed. He remembered well what Liara had said about the union when he'd asked her about it: _"A true union goes far beyond an ordinary melding. It is a connection that transcends the physical universe. Two become one. Thoughts and senses merge. Identities intertwine. Memories and emotions weave together, becoming entangled in a single, rapturous whole. It is unlike any other experience. In some cases, it can be a truly life-changing event."_

Everything the Asari maiden had said about the union was true, and as he got use to sensation of their mind-merge all he could think about was what a beautiful experience it was.

'_I told you,_' Liara's voice sounded in his head as she lithely stalked up his body until they were face-to-face once again.

'_So you did,_' he mentally replied, chuckling as he rolled them over so that he hovered over her before he sought her lips for kiss as he nestled the head of his shaft at her entrance. '_Let me know if it gets too much. I don't want to hurt you._'

'_You won't. I trust you, Shepard._'

"Call me Theo," he murmured drawing back a little as he slowly began to inch forward into her, his eyes watching her face like a hawk for any sign of discomfort. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, he paused to give her a chance to adjust to his presence within her. '_You okay?_'

'_Yes. I... this is more beautiful than I expected..._'

'_You're telling me?_'

'_First time, remember? I... Mother told me about her experiences of the union... but this... Words don't do it justice..._' The Prothean expert sought his lips for a kiss as she rocked her body against his, signalling that she was ready to proceed. Drawing back, Shepard tentatively thrust back into the Asari's body. When Liara moaned encouragingly, he pulled back and did it again, and received further encouragement. Assured that she could take his motions comfortably, Shepard began to couple with the young Asari earnestly. Feeling Liara's arousal and growing release through the meld erotically spurred Shepard's body towards its own release and it wasn't long before both were teetering on the edge of release. All it took was one final thrust and a mental message: '_Let go, Liara. I've got you._' Liara cried out as her release overtook her, and Shepard's climax peaked seconds later.

The commander's bed was too small to house them comfortably, but Liara cuddled up to Shepard regardless as the couple basked in the afterglow of their first union. And as Liara drifted off to sleep, Shepard wasn't far behind her, but he draped a blanket over their cooling bodies first.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Hours later...**_

Liara, roused by the sudden loss of warmth, stirred, rolling over as she sought her bond-mate's body. But when she couldn't find him, her eyes fluttered open to find him perched on the side of the bed, fully dressed and gazing down at her, until now, sleeping form.

"By the Goddess," she murmured as she sat up, desire racing through her at his ardent gaze. "That was incredible, Shepard."

"Ready for round two?" he murmured huskily.

"Commander!" she giggled at his enthusiasm as he leaned in for a kiss.

"_Five minutes ETA to the Mu Relay,_" Joker's voice interrupted them, snapping them back into reality.

"I had better go," Liara spoke as she rose from the bed and began to gather up her clothes. "Duty calls. You would not want to keep Joker waiting," she paused then and turned to look at him, tenderly cupping his cheek in her hand. "Shepard, whatever happens on Ilos, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything."

With a nod of his head and final kiss to her lips, the human commander rose from the bed and left his quarters.

They had a Reaper and a rouge Spectre to stop, after all.

**Fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Liara Chronicles_

**Pairing:** MShepard/Liara

**Author:** Knights-Honour

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare

Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

Thanks also go to Gixxer600 and LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas/exerts from their respective fics; _Mass Effect 2 Unexpected Alliances_ and _Fight for the Lost_

_How Times Have Changed_ takes place during the first trip to Illium.

**How Times Have Changed...**

"_Custom records indicate that a justicar named Samara is visiting this port,_" EDI told Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Miranda via their comms as the four entered Nos Astra. "_Your former team-mate, Liara T'Soni may have more information. Her office overlooks the trading floor. You may also wish to speak to her about the whereabouts of Thane Krios as well._"

"Thanks, EDI."

"_I have a message for Operative Lawson, as well. Lanteia has reserved a room at Eternity and will be waiting._"

"Thank you, EDI," the Normandy's XO responded.

Shepard turned to her. "Will you be alright to talk to Lanteia and find out what's going on while I go and talk to Liara about locating Samara and Thane?" he questioned.

"Of course, Commander."

"We'll meet you there once we're finished speaking with Liara."

With a nod of her head, Miranda departed.

"It'll be good to see Liara again," Tali enthused as they made their way through the trading floor. "I haven't seen her since the original Normandy was destroyed."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

Shepard felt a chill run through him as he heard those words from Liara as he, Garrus and Tali entered the Asari's office. The last time he'd heard them was two years from Liara's mother; Matriarch Benezia before all hell had rained down on he, Liara and Wrex.

"I'll make it simple." Liara continued. "Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind!" A sound behind her drew her attention, and the young Asari turned to see who it was. And felt her heart flutter when she saw the familiar visage of brown hair, milky chocolate skin and brown eyes. "Shepard?" she whispered and he nodded his head. "Nyxeris, hold my calls," she instructed her assistant as she turned to face the man that she loved.

Shepard reached for her waist and Liara cupped his cheek as they leaned in for a kiss. But as quickly as it began, it was over and Liara was drawing away from him pacing towards her desk, leaving him thoroughly confused.

"My sources said you were alive, but I never believed..." she trailed off as she turned to look at him. "It's very good to see you."

'_That's all I get?_' Shepard inwardly questioned as Garrus spoke up from behind him

"You have sources now?" the Turian queried, drawing Liara's attention to her former team-mates.

"Garrus! Tali!" the Asari exclaimed as she went to them and hugged them in greeting. "It's good to see you two again."

"Like-wise."

"Same to you."

The Quarian and the Turian replied, one after the other.

"But, back on topic; Yes, I have a few. Sources, contacts, even a little hired muscle. I've been working as an information broker. It's paid the bills since..." she trailed off, unable to say the words 'since Shepard died,' turning away from them to look out the window behind her. "Well, for the past two years. And now your back," she directed those words at Shepard as she turned to face him, taking a seat at her desk. Shepard followed her example. "Gunning for the Collector's with Cerberus."

"If you know that, than you must know that I could use your help."

Liara shook her head. "I can't Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

"Are you in trouble?" he immediately asked.

"No, no trouble," she shook her head again. "But it's been a long two years. I had things to do while you were away. I have debts I have to repay." An idea came to the archaeologist-turned-information-broker then, and there was no one she trusted more than Theodore Shepard. "Actually, there is something you can do for me, you too, Tali. I need someone with hacking expertise, someone I can trust." Tali took a step forward to listen in better. "If you two could disable security at key pints around Illium, you could get me the information I need."

"What's this all about, Liara?" he quirked his head in curiosity. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Don't you think I want to?" she snapped back, and Shepard was taken aback by the action. "This isn't because I don't trust you, Theo," she softened. "This is Illium. Anything I say is probably being recorded," she said simply, trying to explain her vagueness.

"Hacking a terminal is pretty easy," Tali entered the conversation. "Why do you need us?"

"Because I don't know anyone else I can trust. Hacking the security node won't get you the data-"

"-it'll just creates a minor glitch in the system and we'll have a short time to find a local server left vulnerable by that glitch." The tech-savvy Quarian finished.

"And from there you can upload the data into my system." Liara stated. "I'm leaving my own system vulnerable so that the data can be imported during that short time."

"If it'll help you, we'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Shepard. This may help me pay a great debt."

Shepard rose from his seat. "We'll talk to you later," he told her before turning and leaving the room.

"So how does this work?" Shepard questioned Tali.

"When we hack one terminal, a server will open near-by for a short time. We'll be able to download the data from there, but we've got to be quick about it," she informed him.

"Well, there's no time like the present. Let's get this party started," Shepard responded as they located the fist terminal and started hacking into it.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"That's the last one," Tali told him as she sent the data within to Liara.

"_Shepard, this is Liara. I've got the data. Come and see me when you've got the chance,_" Liara informed him via his comm.

"What now?" Garrus questioned.

"We go see Liara."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Thank you for getting me that data, Shepard." Liara thanked him as he took a seat. "Do you remember the Shadow Broker?" she questioned him.

"How could I forget?" the soldier replied. "Are you on the run from him?"

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say that _he's_ on the run from **me**. We crossed paths not long after you died. Since then I've been working to take him down!" she slapped her palm down on the desk to illustrate her point. "And with this data, I'm a step closer."

Shepard was again taken back by the cold rage in her eyes. "I've never seen you ready to execute someone in cold blood. What did the Shadow Broker do to you?"

"I was on a job with a friend when the Shadow Broker's people caught us. My friend didn't escape. I don't know if he's dead, or being interrogated, but I need to find him. I owe him my life. And I need to make the Shadow Broker pay for what he did!" '_To you and to Feron,_' she added silently.

"You've spent two years of your life hunting the Shadow Broker?" '_What happened to the shy, innocent young woman that I fell in love with?_' he added silently. "Liara, that's insane!"

"You don't know what he did!" the Asari replied furiously. "You couldn't. You were gone! And we all did what we had to do after that."

Shepard felt a sudden rush of guilt. Two years. Two bloody years.

That's all the time it had taken for Liara to lose the innocent optimism that he'd once so adored and become embroiled in a world of intrigue and assassination. Two years for Garrus to lose his team and become consumed by the need for vengeance at any cost if Shepard didn't do something to stop it. Two years for the Council and the Alliance to disregard everything that they had stood for, everything that they had fought for and turn their backs on the Reaper threat.

Because of them... because of the Collectors and the Reapers.

Shepard set his jaw. They'd had their chance to destroy him, and failed. Whatever happened next, he would make them pay for every life they had destroyed, his own included.

Liara released a breath trying to calm herself, she had so few friends, especially ones she trusted with her heart and soul. "Let's not argue. I don't have enough friends left to lose one."

'_Friends? Is that all we are now?_'

"With the data you got me, I may be able to find information caches from his agents. It's also given me a target. The Shadow Broker has several contacts on Illium. The most powerful is someone called the Observer. Taking down the Observer will put me closer to the Shadow Broker. I could use your help."

'_Here we go again..._' "What can I do to help?"

"Your data pointed at logs kept by the Shadow Broker's agents. The logs have been deleted, but it may be possible to reconstruct some of it. The Shadow Broker is cautious, his agents are referred to only by their title and race."

Nyxeris spoke up from behind them. "My inquires have narrowed the Observer down to one of five operatives; a Turian, a Salarian, a Krogan, a Batarian and a Vorcha."

"If you can refine the list, I'll know where to strike!"

"We'll reconstruct the data and tell you what we find," Shepard assured her.

"Thank you. When you find something, call me on the com channel we used in the old days."

With a nod of his head, Shepard stood and left the office once again.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Twenty minutes later found Shepard looking over the data that that he and his team had collected.

_**Data Point 1:**_

_...trader tried to kill the batarian. Claims it was because he hates slavers, but the men were more likely fighting over money. Watch for now_

_**Data Point 2:**_

_Smuggler and assassin have refused to work with the vorcha due to lack of trust. Odd to see scruples from the men at this point._

_**Data Point 3:**_

_The turian's asking too many questions. Observer recommends terminating him and framing assassin or salarian contact._

_**Data Point 4:**_

_Turian contact working well with the trader. Observer has rescinded kill order against him, given difficulty in securing contact with the trader through other methods._

_**Data Point 5:**_

_Vorcha trader has requested no further contact with the salarian. Salarian is becoming more trouble than he is worth. Observer recommends a kill, but she may have a grudge._

'_Wait a minute... _she_?_' His eyes widened. '_Oh, shit!_' He tapped into his old radio frequency as he started sprinting towards Liara's office. "Liara!"

"_Shepard. Is something wrong? Did you get any information on the Observer?_"

"All of the suspects are male! One of the data points says the Observer is female! You said that Nyxeris gave you this information?" he queried frantically into his com as he ran as fast as he could through the crowds of Nos Astra.

"Yes... she gave me the information... Nyxeris... Nyxeris, could I see you in here for a moment? Shepard, I'll talk to you later."

"I'm coming, Liara! Just wait!" Shepard responded, but the line was already cut. "Damn it!"

"Shepard, what's going on?" Garrus asked as he kept pace with his commanding officer.

"Nyxeris is the Observer!"

"Oh, Keelah!" Tali exclaimed as the three dashed to assist their former team-mate.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

By the time they got there, Liara had already dealt with the situation and was now talking to a grizzly-looking Krogan, who had a body-bag hoisted on his shoulder.

"Please, be discreet," he heard the Asari say.

"Yes, ma'am," the Krogan responded before he lugged the bag away.

Liara turned and re-entered her office, gesturing for Shepard, Garrus and Tali to follow her.

"I take it that that was the 'hired muscle' you mentioned earlier?" He referred to the Krogan that had just left as he took in the dishevelled state of her office; chairs were overturned, a coffee table was crushed, paintings had fallen off their hooks, and there was a noticeable humanoid indentation on the wall next to the door.

"One of a few," Liara replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she took a seat.

He saw her blush slightly before she responded, "I'm flattered that you were worried about me, but I can take care of myself."

'_And don't I know it!_'

"Nyxeris had some hidden interesting data hidden away." Liara informed him, getting back to business. "Thank you. I wouldn't have caught her without you. I'm one step closer to the Shadow Broker, thanks to you." She tapped a few commands into her terminal and Shepard's omni-tool beeped. Glancing down, he saw that she had sent him 5,000 credits. "Nyxeris was very well-compensated. You need it more than I do, I'm sure."

"Uh, thanks..." he replied, "Did you have any trouble with her?"

"I must admit that Nyxeris was very talented. I imagine that had she been ordered to assassinate me, I'd never have seen her coming. With your efforts though, it's no longer an issue." She viciously smirked. "Her barriers needed practice. Practice I'm afraid she won't be getting."

"So what now?"

"I gather more information, peel away layers of lies, and shine light into the shadows." Her face took on a dark look; one seemed reminiscent of her late mother. "And when I find the Shadow Broker, I hit him with a biotic field so strong that what's left of his body will fit into a coffee cup," she snarled.

"Enough, Liara!" he ground out, his patience snapping. He'd never seen Liara this blood thirsty. Nor had he ever expected to be so blatantly used by the woman that he loved with all his heart and soul, and he was sick and tired of it. '_Time to get to the bottom of this!_' "I'm tired of this; the secrets, the jobs, the sneaking around. I want answers! You owe me that much at least."

Liara stood up and turned away from him. "Did Cerberus ever tell you how they recovered your body?"

"Not as yet. And I haven't had the chance to ask, either."

"It was me," she whispered. "Even with the history we have with them, all the sick and twisted experiments we shut down two years ago. I gave your body to them."

"Why?"

"Because they said they could rebuild you. And to do that I had to take your body from the Shadow Broker, who was going to sell your corpse to the Collectors."

'_What the_ **hell**_?_' "Why didn't you tell me this before now?"

"Because I screwed it up!" came her anguished reply as she began to tear up. "I barely escaped with my own life. And when I gave you to Cerberus, I told myself that I was doing it for you, for a chance to bring you back. But I knew that they'd use you for their own agenda. And I let it happen because I couldn't let you go!" she choked out, "So now you know..."

A myriad of emotions ran through Shepard as he stood up and walked around the table to stand by her side. "Liara, look at me," he murmured.

Swallowing, Liara opened her azure eyes and turned to look at him.

"I'm not angry at what you did. Our mission against the Collectors is very important and I wouldn't be here to do it if you hadn't done what you did."

Liara felt her heart lift, she'd been so afraid of what his reaction would be. "Thank you. I... I was afraid you'd hate me."

"I could never do that, not in a thousand millennia," he murmured as he cupped her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away from him, leaving a bewildered and shattered man in her wake.

"So that's why I must destroy the Shadow Broker. He defiled you, he hurt my friend, and for his dealings with the Collectors, whatever they are."

"It there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No. You've done enough. You have your own mission to attend to after all, and if I find anything that may be useful to you, I'll pass it along."

"Thank you," he paused for a moment before he added one last thing. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want you turning into the thing you're hunting,"

"Don't worry, Shepard. I'm not my mother. Everything I'm doing is of my own free will... for better or for worse."

With a final hug, the couple went their separate ways.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Commander!" Miranda called out to him as she quickly strode towards the group as they made their way through the trading floor towards Eternity.

"I take it the meeting didn't go so well?" the human Spectre queried when the curvy biotic drew level with them.

"Not exactly. There's been a complication."

"What kind of complication?"

Miranda hesitated for a moment, but then steeled herself. Garrus and Tali had been a part of Shepard's original crew, after all, and their CO trusted them with his life. "My father has sent Eclipse mercenaries to try and capture Oriana. We need to draw their attention while Niket gets Oriana and her family off-world."

"Niket?"

"He's a childhood friend of mine. He's the one who tipped off Lanteia about what my father was going to do."

"Can we trust him?"

"Absolutely."

"All right, then. Lead the way." '_Recruiting Samara will have to wait,_' Shepard amended in his mind.

Without another word the four departed, Miranda leading the way.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Unseen to Shepard, Liara was watching them from the window of her office, a hand pressed against the glass, a single tear worked its way down her cheek as she watched the foursome leave.

Would she ever see him again?

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Liara Chronicles_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> MShepard/Liara

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
>Any character you haven't heard of © me<p>

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

_Wherever You Will Go _is set a few days after the end of Mass Effect.

**Wherever You Will Go**

Shepard sighed as he left the Council chambers, having just received his new orders, and made his way out into the Citadel.

Two days had passed since the confrontation with Saren and Sovereign and the station was a hive of activity as everyone pitched in to help with the clean up. Several people greeted Shepard as he passed them on his way back to the Normandy.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

After standing through the decontamination process in the airlock, the first human Spectre made his way through the Command deck to the stairs that led down to the Crew Quarters. As he stepped off of the stairwell and into the second deck, the elevator across from the stairs chimed to announce that someone was coming from Storage. The doors opened to reveal Garrus and Shepard didn't hesitate to greet the young Turian with a nod of his head. "Garrus."

The former C-Sec officer returned the gesture as he picked up the bag at his feet before stepping out of the lift. "Shepard."

"I take it that C-Sec's taken you back?"

"I start my rounds again tomorrow."

"Well, at least I know that if I get into trouble on the Citadel now, I've got someone that I can call to get me out of it." Shepard grinned.

"You? In trouble? Never!" Garrus quipped back before he sobered up. "But on a serious note, Shepard. Thank you, for allowing me to be a part of you crew. I really learned a lot from you during the mission and I'm going to do my best to put those lessons to good use and make you proud."

"I'm sure you will, and best of luck with your Spectre training." Shepard offered his hand to the Turian. "And who knows, we might be paired up for a mission in the future."

Garrus laughed. "You really think that the Normandy is big enough for two Spectres?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" The human replied as the two shook hands.

With a final nod the Turian sidestepped around Shepard and headed up the stairs while Shepard headed toward the Captain's quarters. '_Three down,_' he mused to himself as he entered his room and locked it. Striding over to his bed, he stripped himself of his uniform blues before pulling a set of civvies from his closet and began to change into them.

With the mission completed, Wrex had left the ship the previous day to seek out more work as a mercenary. Tali was staying on the Normandy for a while longer, hoping to learn a little bit more from the advance frigate before she returned to the Migrant Fleet with her Pilgrimage gift (the Geth data he had extracted from one of the synthetics terminals after dealing with their incursions in the Armstrong Nebula.) And now with Garrus returning to the Citadel, there was only one member of his crew whose path was unaccounted for.

A knock at his door, followed by Liara's voice, "Shepard? Are you there?" brought him from his reverie. '_And speak of the devil,_' Shepard mused as he made his way over to the door and unlocked it. "Hey," he greeted her softly, lowering his head for a quick kiss, before stepping back so that she could enter the room. "I was just about to come and see you," he told her as he pulled on a short-sleeved shirt.

"Was that Garrus that just left?" the Asari archaeologist questioned. She'd heard Shepard speaking to someone as she'd been talking to Dr. Chakwas in the Medbay.

"Mmmhmmm," Shepard hummed as he nodded his head. "He said that he's to start back at C-Sec tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. I hope that he's able to succeed with his Spectre training this time around."

"So do I," he agreed, but then his brain registered what she'd said. "Hang on... how did you know that..." he trailed off as recognition dawned on him for a second time. "Wait, don't answer that. The meld?"

Liara smiled warmly at him. "As you humans say; bullseye."

He chuckled softly for a moment, regarding her, before he spoke, "And what of you, Dr. T'Soni? What do you intend to do now that the mission is over?"

He had hoped that Liara would stay on the Normandy, of course. But hadn't said anything aloud because he didn't want to be presumptuous over her course of action just because they were in a relationship. She'd gone through a lot during the mission, so he wouldn't have blamed her if she wanted a bit of a break.

Liara's eyebrows furrowed over her eyes, slightly confused by his formal words. "I would have thought that that was obvious, Commander. You're my bond-mate. I go wherever you go."

At her words, Shepard felt as is a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt himself relax as a warm smile appeared on his face.

Liara tilted her head to the side in a gesture of curiosity regarding her beau's actions. "You act as if you were expecting me not to want to come with you," she commented.

"I was hoping you would," he corrected. "But with all you went through during the mission, especially Benezia's death, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted some time by yourself. I know I needed it when I lost my father," he finished softly

Liara raised a hand to cup his cheek. "I thank you for concern, Theo. But I've had enough time to mourn my mother's passing. My place now is with you."

Unable to speak through the lump that had formed in his throat, Shepard responded by wrapping the young Asari up in a hug. They remained locked in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Liara pulled back. "So what happens now?" she queried him as he opened his gorgeous brown eyes to look at her.

"In regards to us or the Normandy?"

"Both."

"For now, the crew's got a week's shore leave to relax and unwind. After that the Council wants us to track down the last pockets of Geth resistance and deal with them. And as for us, call me old fashioned, but I was hoping to use this time to court you properly."

"Court me?" the Prothean expert parroted, a little bemused.

"Y'know; dinner, dancing, romantic walk in the park... The whole nine yards."

"That sounds wonderful..." Liara wistfully replied, inwardly shaking her head. Just when she'd thought that she had the handsome human figured out he'd gone and surprised her with this.

"What can I say? My mother raised me to be a gentleman." Taking a step back, Shepard offered the crook of his arm to his bond-mate. "So, Lady Liara, shall we?"

Smiling warmly, Liara looped her arm in his and the two departed the Normandy to begin their shore leave.

**Fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Liara Chronicles_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> MShepard/Liara

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
>Any character you haven't heard of © me<p>

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

_Aftermath_ is set after Priority: Thessia

**Aftermath**

"I don't care how slim the leads are. We've come too far to let Cerberus stop us now," Shepard addressed his crew in the War Room. "I want that Prothean data. I want the Catalyst. No excuses. Dismissed." The first human Spectre remained propped up against the holo-table, his body stilled numbed from his failure on Thessia, as the others filed out of the room.

"Admiral Anderson is available for vid comm, Commander," Specialist Traynor's voice over the com brought him out of his reverie.

"Thanks, Traynor," he replied as he pushed off of the table and headed to the Comm room.

Activating the holo, he was met by the sight of his friend and mentor.

"_Shepard, I heard about Thessia._"

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Ten minutes later found the chocolate-skinned human leaving the War Room and stepping into the CIC, but before he went any further EDI approached him.

"Commander, there is a situation brewing down in the Port Cargo room."

Shepard let out a sigh. "Let me guess, Liara?"

He knew the mission hadn't been easy for his Asari wife, watching her homeworld crumble before her eyes. Javik had only made matters worse as he'd revealed the extent of the Prothean's influence on her race whilst they'd been scrambling to get the info they'd need whilst fight their way through Reaper forces.

EDI nodded her head. "She went down there as soon as the debriefing ended."

"Thanks for the heads up, EDI. And tell Joker that he's getting slow; he's usually the one to bring these things to my attention."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

When he arrived onto the Engineering deck, the atmosphere was tense.

"What's going on, Commander?" Engineer Adams questioned his CO from the doorway that led to the ship's drive core when Shepard stepped out of the elevator.

"Those were all lies back there!" Liara's angry voice was heard from Javik's quarters.

"I've never seen Liara like this," Tali murmured softly as she stood beside Adams. "Not even after Noveria."

"It's alright, I'll handle it," Shepard assured the two. "Continue on with your duties."

"Yes, sir," Adams returned to his post, but Tali continued to hover in the doorway and watched Shepard as he entered the port side room as Liara's anguished voice was heard again.

"My people weren't animals for your kind to experiment on!"

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"You wanted to know more about your history, Asari," the warrior told his guest bluntly as Shepard entered the room. "Now you do."

"I have a name!" Liara snarled back at Javik, tired of being referred to only by her race. "It's Liara T'Soni-Shepard. And I'd appreciate you using it from now on!"

Shepard saw her biotics flare around her body as she prepared to attack the Prothean and he reacted, gently grasping her arm and pulling her back to him. "Liara, settle down," he soothed.

But she wasn't having any of it, angrily wrenching her arm free from his grip as she turned on him. "My home was just destroyed!" she hurled at him before glaring back at Javik. "And all he can do is **gloat**!"

Seeing that his tactics with Liara weren't working, Shepard looked at Javik. "Given what's happened today, I think you owe Liara an apology, Javik," the human soldier stated.

"Apologize for the truth?" the four-eyed warrior scoffed, crossing his arms.

"For not doing more!" Liara rebutted. "You're a Prothean! You were supposed to have all the answers! How could you not stop this from happening?"

"We believed you would," Javik stated simply. "Long ago we saw the potential in your people. Even then it was obvious: the wisdom. The patience. You were the best hope for this cycle. So you were… guided… when necessary."

Liara took a step back then, her rage and anger disappearing at the Prothean's words. "Well, it didn't work," she stated sombrely as she gazed down at the floor.

"You're still alive aren't you?" Javik refuted. "Your world may have fallen, but as even one Asari is left standing, the fight isn't over."

Liara smiled wryly as she returned her gaze to the Prothean's "I guess that goes for Protheans, too."

"Despair is the enemy's greatest weapon. Do not let them wield it… Liara T'Soni-Shepard."

Without saying anything more, Liara turned and left the room. Shepard watched her go before turning back to Javik. "Did you mean any of that?"

"She believes it, so she will keep fighting," the warrior responded as he turned away. "Isn't that what matters, Commander?"

With a shake of his head, Shepard left the room.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped out of the elevator and into the Crew deck and found Tali and Garrus waiting for him. '_News travels fast,_' he mused to himself before speaking aloud, "How bad?"

"She went straight to her room. She's not responding to her comm either," Tali told him. "I was just asking Garrus if he'd go and talk to her."

"But considering that I'd only be another reminder about how many people are dying, I thought Tali should do it," the Turian responded.

"How can I? I just regained my homeworld. She just lost hers!"

"It's alright," he soothed the pair. "I'm on my way to see her now."

"Good. When she went by… She just really needs you right now."

"I know, and I'll do what I can," Shepard assured the Quarian before striding to his bondmate's quarters.

When he entered, Liara was in the middle of a conversation with EDI and didn't look up to greet him from her place on the double bed at the back of the room. "I've studied Protheans my entire life. If I'd been shown the beacon on Thessia earlier…"

"You would have needed Shepard's Cipher to understand it," EDI interjected over the comm.

"I still could have learned from it! Instead, my mother hid the galaxy's most important archaeological find from me. It must have been such a joke to her when I became a Prothean researcher."

"The penalties for withholding Prothean technology are among the harshest in Council space." EDI responded. "Your mother's motives may have been simply to shield you."

"Perhaps. Thank you, EDI. I… hadn't considered that," the Asari maiden admitted as Shepard approached her. "How did this happen, Shepard?" she whispered, still not looking at him as he came to a stop at the foot of the bed. "Did I just assume that the Asari would be ready? That the Council would protect them?" As she spoke her voice became more and more anguished. "Or was I so focused on the Catalyst that I ignored my own people?"

"You'd never do that," he responded as he began to pace like a caged animal.

"They're dying by the **millions**!" she argued, finally looking up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I told those people on Thessia that we'd save them! How many Asari died because I demanded their help-"

Seeing where this was going, the chocolate-skinned soldier abruptly stopped pacing and pressed a hand down onto the mattress so that he was eye level with Liara. "None!" he cut her off.

"Theo, that isn't true!" she responded instantly, her tone-of-voice softening as she met his unyielding gaze.

"You've been warning your people for four years that this was coming, Liara," he told her firmly before turning away and striding towards her computer. "There's not a damned thing you should feel guilty about! And if we move fast enough," he continued, as he began to use the terminal. "They'll have a chance to survive this, to start again. We lost Thessia, but we haven't lost the Asari, not yet."

At her beau's word's, Liara collected herself. Her purpose renewed, she slid off of the bed and strode to where he was working, and Shepard stepped back to allow her to take over the task he had started. "Helping the refugees, that's something I can do. It's something I owe them."

"I'll let you work," he told her, raising a hand to her shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze before turning and leaving the room.

**Fin. **


End file.
